Who'll Stand 'till the End
by Kuhaku
Summary: Ketika seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai terlibat sebuah permainan konyol berbahaya yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi? Please read and review..
1. Prologue

WHO WILL STAND 'till THE END ?

Pairing: AkaKuro

Disclaimer: Sudah pasti Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, tapi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre: Horror, Mystery, Humor (maksa)

Rated: K+

Warning!: typo, gaje, horror maksa, fail, aneh, OOC, yandere!everywhere, sho-ai

Hai, minna… author balik lagi dengan cerita ketiga (padahal ga ada yang nunggu) ya udah deh kalo ga ada yang nungguin

Daripada baca curhatan ga jelas author mending langsung baca aja deh.. sekali lagi maaf bila fanfic ini tidak sesuai harapan reader…_douzo_…

Siang itu, seperti biasa, Makhluk pelangi a.k.a Kiseki no Sedai bergelempangan di lantai akibat latihan neraka yang diberikan sang raja iblis—eh bukan.. kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuuro. Kise yang telentang di bawah ring basket, Aomine, di dekat bangku penonton, Murasakibara dekat dengan snacknya (?) dan Midorima yang telentang ditemani 50 balon warna warni dengan berbagai bentuk mulai dari yang unyu unyu hingga bentuk gunting (?). Kenapa ada balon? Karena itu lucky itemnya Midorima (plakk) sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya? Pemuda bersurai baby blue yang paling unyu unyu dan imut sedunia ini sedang duduk santai dengan kepala bersandar di pundah kekasihnya sambil minum vanilla milkshakenya yang kelima.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Akashi tentu mendapat perlakuan khusus. Ketika negara api menyerang— eh.. author salah naskah, itu kan punya tetangga sebelah yak ._. Ketika anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain berlari dari sabang sampai merauke ( ga deng.. terlalu berlebihan) berlari 70 putaran, sang pemuda bersurai baby blue ini hanya berlari 40 putaran ( yah.. sama aja sih capeknya .. biar deh..) Sedang sang kapten sedang memeriksa beberapa hal di papan dengan kertas kertas nya. Isi kertasnya ? Tanya sendiri deh tu sama si kapten, ntar kalo author yang nanya ada gunting melayang, kan author masih sayang nyawa.

Empat pemuda yang sedang telentang di lantai itupun berpikir 'Kok mau ya Kuroko pacaran sama sang raja neraka itu? Bisa bisanya…'

Kira kira… kenapa ya Kuroko mau pacaran sama Akashi ?

Author's note: Eakk.. cliffhanger .. maap yah.. sekali sekali.. biar pada penasaran gituh… okeh.. jadi.. bagus? Atau jelek? Silahkan review ya~


	2. Chapter 1

Hai! Balik lagi minna.. langsung aja deh lanjutin baca.. dari pada liatin catetan ga jelas author yang ga jelas. Ngomong-ngomong.. makasih banyak buat Flow.L dan Thalia Tetsuna yang udah review cerita ga jelas author.. makasih banyak ^^ _Douzo_…

Previous Chapter :

_Kira kira… kenapa ya Kuroko mau pacaran sama Akashi ?_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter I

Setelah memberikan latihan neraka itu hingga pukul 6 sore, akhirnya sang kapten membubarkan latihan neraka yang ia berikan pada teman ( budak ) nya.

"Tetsuya"

"Ya, Sei-kun? Ada apa?"

"Habis ganti baju temui aku diluar gym."

"Baik, Sei-kun."

Benar seperti yang dikatakan Akashi, Kuroko pun menemui Akashi di luar gym selesai ganti baju.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Sei-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun..." Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Kuroko mengiyakan ajakan Akashi untuk pulang bersama ( Ciyeeee… author kan jadi cemburu :c)

Mereka berdua pun pulang berdua bergangan tangan tanpa tau mendapat death glare dari Aomine dan Kise karena cemburu dari kejauhan.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii… Hiks.."

"Tetsu… kenapa kau mau pacaran dengan raja neraka itu…kenapa bukan aku?"

Yah.. begitulah rutinitas kedua pemuda yang cemburu ini… memandang dari kejauhan melihat sang pujaan hati bersama kapten iblis mereka.

**++Akashi & Kuroko++**

"Sei-kun… kira-kira jika 'itu' berhasil… besok jadi? Atau mungkin lusa?"

"Tentu saja jadi, Tetsuya.. harus jadi!" jawab Akashi dengan senyum penuh arti

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, Sei-kun.."

"Heh… sabarlah.."

"Bukankah Sei-kun sendiri lebih tidak sabar dari pada aku?"

"Heh.. betul juga .. kita sama-sama tidak sabar, ya ?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan mulai? Sei-kun atau aku?"

"Hm… entahlah.. bagaimana kalu kita lihat saja besok?"

"Baiklah, Sei-kun"

Author's note: Kira kira mereka akan ngapain ya ? lihat di next chapter ya~ bye minna… see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Hai minna~ gimana tadi chapter 1 ? seru? Bagus? Apa jelek? Jelek ya? Ya udah deh… #authorrapopo . Langsung aja deh lanjutin baca chapter 2~ _douzo_…

Previous Chapter:

"_Aku sudah tidak sabar, Sei-kun.."_

_._

"_Heh… sabarlah.."_

_._

"_Bukankah Sei-kun sendiri lebih tidak sabar dari pada aku?"_

_._

"_Heh.. betul juga .. kita sama-sama tidak sabar, ya ?"_

_._

"_Lalu siapa yang akan mulai? Sei-kun atau aku?"_

_._

"_Hm… entahlah.. bagaimana kalu kita lihat saja besok?"_

_._

"_Baiklah, Sei-kun"_

_._

Chapter II

"Jadi begitulah, _minna_-san" jelas Kuroko mengakhiri ceritanya. Sedangkan teman-temannya ( tentu kecuali Akashi ) mematung mendengarkan ceritanya. Memangnya Kuroko cerita apa ?

**FLASHBACK ( 5 menit lalu)**

Seperti biasa, sore itu Kiseki no Sedai sedang beristirahat setelah latihan. Tiba-tiba Kuroko berbicara, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"_nee, minna_-san.."

"Hm? Ada apa, Kuroko/ Kuro-chin/ Kurokocchi/ Tetsu ?" jawab 4 pemuda lain kecuali Akashi

"Kalian tau soal permainan The Last ?"

"Hah ? permainan apa itu-ssu?"

"Apa itu game online-nodayo?"

"Bukan, Midorima-kun."

"Lalu apa, Tetsu? Ceritakan pada kami."

"Baiklah.. jadi The Last ini permainan yang sangat sederhana. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa orang dan tempat yang luas."

"Lalu apa, Kuro-chin?"

Tampaknya semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus Akashi penasaran dengan permainan yang diceritakan oleh Kuroko

"Ehm.. yang aku dengar sih permainan ini mirip dengan _hide and seek_."

"Heh? Bukankah itu permainan anak kecil? Apa yang membuatnya berbeda-ssu?"

"Hm… ada pemain yang meninggal." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya

Aomine dan Kise yang mendengarnya langsung membatu di tempat, kacamata Midorima retak dan ia menjatuhkan lucky item yang sedang dipegangnya, snack Murasakibara pun jatuh berceceran di lantai gym

"Atsushi, latihanmu kutambah 20 kali lipat. Jangan mengotori gym"

Murasakibara pun pasrah dan membereskan snacknya sambil menangis-nangis dengan gaje nya bak anak tiri yang disuruh membereskan rumah tanpa istirahat oleh sang ibu tiri ( abaikan ). Kuroko pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Maksudmu apa, Kurokocchi?"

"Yah, begitulah, Kise-kun. Tapi aku sendiri belum pernah bermain, aku hanya pernah mendengar permainan ini."

"Lalu? Kau mau mencoba bermain, Tetsu?"

"Aominecchi! Apa kau gila?! Kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan Kurokocchi tadi? Bisa-bisa ada yang meninggal/ menghilang!"

"Tentu saja aku dengar.. tapi aku tak percaya hal itu. Mana ada permainan yang bisa membunuh orang."

"Haaah…. Terserah kau saja-ssu. Tapi sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan permainan ini. Kalau kau Akashi-cchi?"

"Aku? Hm.. Sepertinya menarik."

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua bermain? Apa kalian setuju?" Usul Kuroko tiba-tiba

"Tapi bagaimana cara bermainnya-nodayo? Bu..bukan berarti aku tertarik ya." Yak.. seperti biasa.. jawaban yang sudah pasti dilontarkan oleh sang Tsunderima

"Cara bermainnya sangat mudah, Midorima-kun. Permainan ini mirip dengan permainan _hide and seek_. Bedanya, dalam permainan ini kita harus bermain di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan juga kita harus bermain saat tengah malam. Kita semua akan bersembunyi/"

"Lalu siapa yang mencari, Kuro-chin?"

"Ada… ada yang mencari… tenang saja.. namun kalian tidak tahu siapa yang mencari."

"Tetsu, kau yakin mau main permainan ini? Bukankah kau bilang bakal ada yang meninggal? Atau menghilang?"

"Hm.. kalau soal itu sih, rumor yang beredar, Aomine-kun."

"Ah.. ada yang lupa kusampaikan."

"Apa itu-nodayo?"

"Jika kita semua bermain, maka permainan itu akan berlangsung 4 hari, di tempat dan jam yang sama. Lalu, tempat persembunyian kita harus berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Permainan ini harus dilakukan selama 3 jam. Jadi, kita akan mulai bermain pukul 12 dan berakhir jam 3 pagi. Ah, dan juga… kita perlu mengucapkan _"hide..hide..hide from them.. becareful.. becareful.. they will find you~"_ sepanjang permainan dan berhenti saat mendengar suara.

"Jadi.. apakah kita akan bermain? Bagaimana, Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara pada teman-temannya itu.

"Aku tertarik memainkannya.. jadi.. kenapa tidak?"

"Sekali kita sudah main, tak ada kata mundur." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang begitu serius

**END FLASHBACK**

Dan akhirnya mereka berenampun memutuskan untuk bermain The Last esok hari pada tengah malam. Tak mereka ketahui dua bibir mengembangkan senyuman dengan penuh arti.

Author's note: siapa tuh yang senyum-senyum . see you next chapter, _minna_…


	4. Chapter 3

_Minna_-san~ gimana sejauh ini cerita author ? bagus? Silahkan dilanjutkan bagi yang penasaran…_ douzo_…

Previous Chapter:

_Dan akhirnya mereka berenampun memutuskan untuk bermain The Last esok hari pada tengah malam. Tak mereka ketahui dua bibir mengembangkan senyuman dengan penuh arti._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter III

**FLASHBACK**

"_nee,_ Sei-kun?"

"Ya? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Hm.. ini…" ucap Kuroko sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas

"Hm… warna apa ya…" Akashi bergumam pelan membaca kertas yang diberikan Kuroko

"Jadi, gimana, Sei-kun?"

"Kalau kau, Tetsuya? Warna apa?"

"Aku? Hm.. aku memilih warna…. ini" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kertas

"Iya.. Sei-kun memilih warna apa?"

"Hm.. aku pilih ini.." sama seperti Kuroko, menunjuk warna yang ia pilih di kertas.

**END FLASHBACK**

Benar, esoknya pada tengah malam, mereka bermain bersama di sekolah. Bermain The Last. Ketegangan nampak di wajah mereka, kecuali Akashi yang memang biasa saja dan Kuroko yang wajahnya memang datar sedatar talenan ( plakk )

Pukul 11 malam, mereka sudah berkumpul di gym biasa mereka latihan basket. Gimana caranya mereka bisa masuk sekolah malem-malem? Kerjaan siapa lagi kalo bukan Akashi Seijuuro yang punya kopian seluruh kunci sekolah. Masing-masing sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya. Senter, makanan ringan, minuman, tas, tenda—eh .. salah.. dipikir mau camping atau gimana. Murasakibara siap dengan snacknya dan senter ungu, Midorima dengan lucky itemnya dan senter hijau, Kise dengan senter kuning dan Aomine dengan senter biru tua. Kalau Kuroko dan Akashi? Jangan tanya deh soal pasangan lovey dovey satu ini, tentu aja Kuroko dengan senter merahnya dan Akashi dengan senter biru muda ( tukeran warna gituhhhh ceritanya)

"_Minna_, kalian sudah menentukan tempat persembunyian masing masing?" tanya Kise memecah keheningan.

"Sudah, donk!" jawab Aomine dengan penuh percaya diri

Begitu juga dengan jawaban Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Akashi. Akhirnya jam menunjukan pukul 12 kurang 5.

"Lebih baik kita menuju tempat persembunyian sekarang." Ujar Kuroko

"Baiklah, Kuro-chin/ Kuroko/ Tetsu/ Tetsuya."

"_minna_-san…" Kuroko tiba tiba berbicara dengan nada yang begitu serius

"Ya? Ada apa, Kurokocchi?" sahut Kise

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, tetaplah di persembunyian kalian masing-masing jangan pergi hingga pukul 3 dan.. terakhir.. Hati-hati."

Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko itu mengangguk sedikit. Mereka sangat tegang dan ketakutan, mengerti maksud ucapan Kuroko. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat persembunyian masing-masing.

Kise memilih bersembunyi di salah satu ruang kelas lantai 2 dibawah meja guru. Aomine bersembunyi di lab kimia lantai 3. Murasakibara bersembunyi di kantin ( emang gak jauh jauh dari makanan ), Midorima bersembunyi di Perpustakaan, di lemari palik pojok, paling jauh dari pintu. Akashi bersembunyi di ruang kelas di lantai 1. Kuroko? Tentu saja bersembunyi bersama sang kekasih tercinta Akashi Seijuuro dalam ruang kelas.

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

_._

_1_

_._

_._

_._

_And…_

_._

_._

_Let the Game Begin_

_._

_._

Author's note: Yey.. cliffhanger~ silahkan reviewnya … see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter:

_And…_

_._

_._

_Let the Game Begin_

_._

_._

Chapter IV

Setelah mereka menempati tempat persembunyian masing-masing, ketegangan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Tepat jam 12 malam…

"_Game… Start"_

Dua bibir kembali mengembangan senyuman penuh arti, tanda permainan sudah dimulai. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal, perkataan Kuroko..

"_Ada… ada yang mencari… tenang saja.. namun kalian tidak tahu siapa yang mencari."_

Perkataan Kuroko itu membuat mereka semakin tegang. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala mereka. _Siapa? Siapa yang akan mencari? Mengapa Kuroko tak menyebutkan siapa yang mencari? Apa hubungannya dengan pemain yang meninggal? Mengapa kita memainkannya jam 12 malam? Mengapa harus 3 jam? Mengapa harus 4 hari berturut turut?_ Segudang pertanyaan ini muncul di kepala mereka dan membuat mereka semakin tegang, tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

"tap..tap..tap..tap.." Tiba-tiba Aomine mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aomine yang sedang bersenandung _"hide..hide..hide from them.. becareful.. becareful they will find you~"_ pun sontak diam begitu mendengar langkah kaki— tidak.. tidak hanya langkah kaki yang ia dengar, dentingan logam yang bergesekan dengan benda-benda kaca di lab. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Aomine yang tegang. Namun, tak lama, suara itu menjauh darinya. Aomine pun menghembuskan nafas, tanda kelegaan. Ia melihat arloji yang ia kenakan, jam 1 malam, tanda bahwa permainan masih berlanjut.

Begitu juga Kise.. "tap..tap..tap.." Kise juga mendengar suara langkah kaki serta logam yang bergesekan dengan dinding kelas, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia mulai menyesal ikut dalam permainan ini, ia tak ingin mati. Kise berhenti bersenandung. Hening.. kelas itu hening… namun akhirnya, suara itu pergi menjauh. Kise yang lega melakukan hal yang sama seperti Aomine, melihat arlojinya. Jam 2 malam, permainan masih berlanjut.

Pukul setengah 3 malam..

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH…."

Mereka mendengar teriakan yang memilukan dari jauh. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dapat mendengarnya.. jelas… teriakan itu terdengar dengan jelas oleh mereka. Mereka ingin keluar melihat apa yang terjadi, namun mereka teringat pesan Kuroko untuk tidak keluar hingga jam 3, hingga permainan selesai apapun yang terjadi di luar sana.

Pukul 3, mereka semua keluar dari persembunyian. Masing-masing pergi menuju tempat mereka berkumpul tadi, gym. Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kise sudah berkumpul. Mereka bingung karena Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima belum kembali, mereka pun panik dan memutuskan untuk mencari ketiga teman mereka.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan mencari ke dalam gedung sekolah. Di lorong akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Akashi dan Kuroko—yang basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Kurokocchi? Kenapa kau basah-ssu?"

"Aku tersandung lalu tercebur ke kolam, Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar

"Oh. .. lalu.. apa kalian melihat Midorima?" tanya Aomine

"Shintarou belum berkumpul dengan kalian?"

"Belum, Aka-chin.."

"Kalau begitu, kita cari Shintarou bersama"

Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Midorima bersama-sama, kelas lantai satu dan 2, lalu mereka memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan. Mereka menyusuri perpustakaan hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan senter hijau dan lucky item Midorima tergeletak begitu saja. Tak hanya kedua benda itu mereka temukan, darah. Darah segar membentuk jejak hingga pojok perpustakaan menjadi petunjuk mereka menuju tempat Midorima bersembunyi. Di situ, tak hanya Midorima yang mereka temukan, tapi lagi-lagi.. darah segar yang menyiprat, mengotori buku-buku dan rak serta dinding perpustakaan. Mereka menemukan Midorima dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, kaki serta tangannya juga ditusuk berkali-kali. Belum, Midorima belum meninggal, namun ia dalam keadaan kritis dan harus diungsikan ke rumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu.

'_Heeh.. hebat juga..' _

Bisikan itu keluar, tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali mereka sendiri.

_The Real Game_

.

.

_Has just Start_

.

.

_You know?_

.

.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Makasi banyak buat Flow L yang selalu review cerita author.. Author seneng ^^ tapi ga nyangka juga bakal ada yang review cerita author :v Sekali lagi maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik dan tidak sesuai harapan. Douzo.. minna~

* * *

Previous Chapter:

'_Heeh.. hebat juga..'_

_Bisikan itu keluar, tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali mereka sendiri_.

_The Real Game_

.

.

_Has just Start_

.

.

_You know?_

.

.

Chapter V

Malam ini pun, mereka harus tetap bermain. Sepanjang hari, selama belajar anggota Kiseki no Sedai ini dilanda berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk, Midorima Shintarou, sang shooter andalan dalam kedaan kritis di rumah sakit akibat sebuah permainan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memperhatikan pelajaran minus Akashi yang hari ini tidak masuk entah kenapa , juga Kuroko, ia harus tetap memperhatikan pelajaran. Siang itu, mereka makan di atap sekolah bersama.

"_Nee.. minna_.."

"Hm? Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Apa… kita harus melanjutkan game ini-ssu? Bukankah kita sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Midorima?

"Hm.. kalau Kise-kun mau berhenti boleh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kise dengan wajah sumringah

"Tentu, tapi.. aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Kise-kun bila berhenti sebelum waktunya."jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Kise membatu seketika di tempat.

"O..Oi.. Tetsu.. kau tidak serius kan?" Tanya Aomine dengan wajah pucat

"Aku serius, Aomine-kun. Apakah wajahku ini bercanda?"

"Ti- tidak.."

Siang itu, mereka makan dalam diam, tegang.. tak tau siapa yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya.

'_hmph..'_ kekehan kecil yang tak terdengar oleh mereka keluar dari sebuah mulut.

Tiba-tiba… Ponsel milik Kuroko berbunyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana lalu menjawab panggilan masuk itu..

["_Moshi-moshi_, Sei-kun?"

"Hm?.. hm..hm…"

"sekarang ? yang lain?"

"Hm.. un.. _wakarimashita_"

"Un.. _jaa_.."]

Setelah itu ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukan nya kembali ke saku nya.

"_minna_, kita diminta ke rumah sakit sekarang oleh Sei-kun."

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi?"

"Entah.. mungkin mengenai Midorima-kun?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Aomine

"Iya, Aomine-kun.. sekarang."

"Haaah.. ya sudah.. lebih baik bolos sekolah daripada ada gunting terbang dari raja iblis itu."

Akhirnya mereka pun mengambil tas dan menyusul Akashi ke rumah sakit tempat Midorima dirawat.

"Sei-kun…"

"Tetsuya.."

Pemandangan ini terlalu menyilaukan bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai, bisa-bisa nya di rumah sakit masih saja lovey dovey— pelukan di tengah koridor rumah sakit, membuat para fujoshi dan fudanshi ber fangirl dan ber fanboy ria. Ehem.. balik ke cerita

"Aka-chin.. sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa memanggil kami ke sini?"

"Ah.. benar.. ini soal Midorima."

"Kenapa dengan Midorimacchi-ssu?"

"Midorima… meninggal."

"Heeh? Kau.. kau bercanda kan Akashi?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Daiki."

"Ada yang melepas alat bantu nafasnya."

Mereka pun meratapi kepergian shooter andalan mereka, teman baik mereka. Namun, bagaimanapun, permainan tetap harus berlanjut.


	7. Chapter 6

Previous Chapter:

"_Ah.. benar.. ini soal Midorima."_

"_Kenapa dengan Midorimacchi-ssu?"_

"_Midorima… meninggal."_

"_Heeh? Kau.. kau bercanda kan Akashi?"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Daiki."_

"_Ada yang melepas alat bantu nafasnya."_

Chapter VI

_Hide_

_._

_._

_Hide_

_._

_._

_Hide from them_

_._

_._

Tak ia sangka akan begini jadinya. Jika tau akhirnya begini, ia tak akan sudi ikut dalam permainan ini. Tak sudi menjadi korban dari permainan konyol ini. Hari ini, sudah hari keempat mereka bermain. Kini, Kise terpojok, tak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

_Becareful_

_._

_._

_Becareful_

_._

_._

_They will find you~_

**FLASHBACK**

Setelah hari pertama, Midorima shooter andalan mereka meninggal, kejadian-kejadian yang tak mereka kira terjadi terus. Hari kedua mereka terus melanjutkan permainan mereka. Malam itu, Kise bersembunyi di lab biologi lantai 3, Aomine bersembunyi di kelas lantai 2, Murasakibara bersembunyi di kamar mandi lantai 3. Sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko bersembunyi bersama ( lagi ) di ruang musik.

Malam itu, sekali lagi mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang memilukan. Kise yang mendengar suara itu dengan sangat jelas, sontak langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan gemetaran. Setelah mereka berkumpul, benar dugaan Kise. Sang _center_ Murasakibara Atsushi tak kembali berkumpul bersama mereka. Seperti malam kemarin, mereka kembali mencari teman mereka bersama-sama. Di lantai 3, senter ungu mereka temukan bersama dengan jejak darah segar yang tak salah lagi adalah milik Murasakibara Atsushi. Mereka berlari ke dalam kamar mandi, mendapati teman mereka sudah tak bernyawa dengan luka yang begitu mengenaskan dan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya. Sepertinya, ia dibunuh dengan cara yang cukup sadis, dilehernya ada bekas memar, dijerat tali dan tepat dibagian hati ditusuk hingga tembus bagian belakang.

Hari ketiga, tersisa Kise, Aomine, Akashi, dan juga Kuroko. Setelah meninggalnya kedua teman mereka, Midorima dan Murasakibara, Kise dan Aomine tidak bisa konsentrasi saat pelajaran. Nilai-nilai ulangan mereka berdua turun drastis berbeda dengan Akashi dan Kuroko yang tetap saja konsen saat pelajaran. Hari ketiga, malam itu mereka bermain kembali. Kise dan Aomine sama-sama bersembunyi di lantai 2 namun beda lokasi. Kise di ruang kelas dan Aomine di ruang musik. Kise masuk ke tempat persembunyiannya. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Dua sahabatnya meninggal akibat permainan yang menurut ia konyol.

"Tik..tik..tik" Ruangan itu sangat sepi hingga Kise dapat mendengar suara jarum jam di dalam kelas. 1 jam lewat.. 1,5 jam lewat.. hingga akhirnya pukul 2 pagi. Lagi-lagi Kise mendengarkan suara teriakan yang begitu nyaring dan memilukan. Tubuh Kise langsung menegang dan ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia sudah tak tau mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya, setelah keluar dari persembunyian pukul 3 pagi, Kise menyusuri koridor yang gelap. Ia melihat pintu salah satu ruangan terbuka.

"Ah.. apa ini tempat bersembunyi.. Aominecchi?" gumam Kise pelan.

"Eh? Kise-kun?" tiba-tiba Kuroko memanggil Kise.

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi mana?"

"Ah.. Sei-kun sudah ke gym. Ia memintaku memanggilmu dan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

"Ah.. iya.. Aominecchi mana?"

"Ah.. Aomine-kun? Sepertinya belum kembali, Kise-kun."

"Sepertinya ini tempat sembunyi Aominecchi, ayo kita masuk-ssu."

"Baik, Kise-kun."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Disapa oleh suasana yang sunyi senyap. Mereka berjalan menuju belakang ruangan dan.. disitu mereka melihat Aomine, _ace_ mereka. Aomine meninggal di tempat persembunyiannya, seragamnya robek, di bagian punggungnya ada bekas sayatan yang dalam dan besar, juga jantungnya ditusuk.

"A..Aominecchi.."

"…"

Kise pun jatuh terduduk menangis, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Satu persatu sahabatnya meninggal karena sebuah permainan. Sedangkan Kuroko, ia berdiri di samping Kise dengan wajah datarnya. Kise tak dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kuroko sama sekali.

Hari itu, Kise semakin takut, satu persatu temannya meninggal. Hanya tersisa Akashi, Kuroko dan dirinya. Entah siapa yang akan meninggal setelah ini. Tiba-tiba.. ia teringat satu hal. Hal yang sangat ganjal. Ia pun sadar, siapa yang membunuh teman-temannya itu. Malam itu juga , dia memutuskan untuk menghadapi dan berbicara dengan**nya**, harus… ia harus mencari tau.. kenapa.. apa alasannya…

**END FLASHBACK**

"Jadi benar dugaanku… kau yang membunuh mereka!"

"Hm.. benar.. tapi sayangnya.. bukan hanya aku… **dia** juga..."

"Jelaskan! Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau— bukan.. kenapa kalian membunuh mereka?!"

"Hm.. kenapa? Karena kami mau."

**FLASHBACK**

Malam itu…

**-Hari pertama, Midorima-**

"Tap.. tap.. tap.. sreek.." Midorima mendengar suara langkah kaki serta suara pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka. Namun, begitu pintu itu tertutup, sepi. Ia tak mendengar suara apapun. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengecek nya. Namun… 

"He..he… _found you~_…" ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

"A… KAU! Mau ap— AAAKKKHHH" Belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang itu membekapnya dan menusuknya, lalu menyeretnya ke ujung perpustakaan. Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka Midorima. Sampai di ujung perpustakaan, orang itu menusuk Midorima beberapa kali hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"_Game over_, Midorima Shintarou~ _sayounara_"

**-Hari kedua, Murasakibara Atsushi-**

Malam itu Murasakibara seperti biasa menikmati snack yang ia bawa bersamanya ( ga peduli deh tu di kamar mandi pun tetep makan ) Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dan dentingan logam dengan dinding-dinding kamar mandi. Sontak, Murasakibara yang mendengar suara itu langsung menghetikan aktivitasnya tersebut. Namun.. hening… ia tak mendengarkan suara apapun. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"He..he… _found you_~" Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Ap— GHHH..AKKHH" Murasakibara tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lehernya dicekik menggunakan tali tambang dengan sangat kuat. Lalu orang itu menusuknya di bagian hati menggunakan pisau yang cukup besar. Orang itu menyeret Murasakibara ke salah satu kamar mandi dan menusuk bagian hati Murasakibara beberapa kali hingga sang _center_ meninggal mengenaskan dengan darah menggenang disekitarnya.

"_Game over, _Murasakibara Atsushi~ _sayounara_"

**-Hari ketiga, Aomine Daiki-**

Sang _power forward_ Aomine Daiki, memang awalnya ia tak terlalu takut dengan permainan ini, namun setelah melihat keadaan 2 temannya, ia begitu takut. Malam itu tersisa Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, dan dirinya. Tak tau siapa yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Malam itu, Aomine bersembunyi di ruang musik, di dalam lemari kecil.

"Tap.. tap… ting..ting..ting.." Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara piano yang dimainkan namun setelah itu, hening. Merasa sudah aman, ia keluar dari lemari, tak mengetahui orang itu sudah menunggunya di samping lemari.

"He..he… _found you~_"

"Ka—kau! Kenapa?! Kena—"Aomine tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Orang itu tiba tiba mengeluarkan pisau dapur yang cukup besar, ia menusuk Aomine dari belakang.

"AGKKKHHH" Orang itu membuat sebuah sayatan besar di punggung Aomine, berulang kali ia menyayatkan pisau besar itu di punggung Aomine sehingga luka yang ia buat cukup dalam, hampir mengenai tulangnya. Darah Aomine keluar dengan deras dari balik punggungnya. Lalu terakhir, orang itu menusuk Aomine di bagian jantung dengan pisau yang ia bawa tadi.

"_Game over, _Aomine Daiki~_ sayounara_"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Apa kalian sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal?! "

"Benar! Benar sekali.. tak disangka kau sangat pintar, Kise Ryouta…"

"Jadi kalian sengaja menarik kami dalam permainan ini?!"

"Aah.. lagi-lagi kau benar.."

"Dan hari itu kau yang mencabut alat bantu pernafasan Midorima?!"

"Hm? Benar sekali, Kise .. Ryouta-kun…"

"PENGHIANAT! MANUSIA RENDAH! KENAPA KALIAN MENGHIANATI KAMI ?!"

"Hm.. kenapa? Apa.. kau tidak suka dengan cara kami? Baiklah… tidak apa-apa. Aku lagipula masih punya **dia**."

"Apa kalian sudah gila, hah?!"

"Gila? Jangan bercanda…tentu saja tidak…" Ujar**nya** sambil terkekeh

"Haah.. gara-gara kau sudah sadar lebih dulu.. rencana kami gagal, karena itu.. kau harus dihukum, Kise Ryouta"

"_Sayounara_, Kise Ryouta"

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! tunggu… ja—"

"AAAGGGKHHHHHHHH"

_._

_._

_Game_

_._

_._

_Over_

_._

_._

_Sayounara_

_._

_._

_Minna~_

_._

**OWARI**


End file.
